Bagaimana Hari Pertama Musim Gugurmu?
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mary hanya menelepon untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana hari pertama musim gugurmu?" [Sister Cities - Colette Freedman]


**Disclaimer:** Sister Cities © Colette Freedman. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mary hanya menelepon untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana hari pertama musim gugurmu?"

 **Bagaimana Hari Pertama Musim Gugurmu?** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim gugur di Amerika, dan hari itu pula Mary Baxter berencana menelepon keempat putri cantiknya yang sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lama mereka. Tidak ada perayaan khusus, sama sekali tidak ada. Hari ini sama sekali bukan _Thanksgiving_ , bukan pula Natal. Mary hanya ingin menghapus sepi yang telah tinggal di rumahnya terlalu lama. Ia rindu dengan suara manis anak-anak gadisnya yang kini sudah dewasa dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, kecuali mungkin si bungsu yang masih bersekolah.

Mary mengangkat gagang telepon, mendekatkannya ke telinga, lalu menekan sebaris nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Mana mungkin dia tidak menghapal nomor anak gadisnya sendiri?

" _Kantor Pengacara Carol Shaw_ ," sambut suara di ujung sana, membuat Mary menghela napas lega.

"Carolina, ini ibu," balas Mary pelan dan terbata-bata. Kemampuan bicaranya memang memburuk sejak usianya menua.

" _Oh, hai, Bu!_ " balas orang yang ditelepon dengan nada suara girang. Kebetulan, gadis yang menerima telepon adalah orang yang dituju, Carolina Baxter. " _Carol, sebenarnya, bukan Carolina._ "

"Kau tetap Carolina bagi ibu mau seperti apa pun orang-orang memanggilmu," jawab ibunya dengan seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir. Dimainkannya tangan di antara kabel telepon, membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan tangan terikat pada kabel.

" _Mm-hmm, tapi orang-orang sudah lama tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu,_ " balas Carolina diiringi kekeh pelan. " _Jadi, apa kabar, Bu?_ "

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawab Mary sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kabel telepon. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim gugurmu? Pekerjaanmu lancar? Terakhir kau bilang, kau sedang mengurus kasus perceraian seorang wanita gila kerja dan pria pengangguran ... benar?"

" _Aku bekerja seperti biasa, Bu, tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain._ " Jeda sejenak. Mary menunggu. " _Ah ya, kasus suami-istri itu sudah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu. Syukurnya, tidak ada tuntutan aneh dari kedua belah pihak. Memang suaminya sempat merasa keberatan atas keputusan hakim, tapi setelahnya tidak ada kejadian aneh-aneh. Dan ... oh, berkat kasus itu, Bu, kini aku dicalonkan sebagai hakim."_

Mata Mary berubah berbinar-binar. "Oh, benarkah?"

" _Ya,_ " jawab Carolina. Mary bisa membayangkan gadis sulungnya itu mengangguk kecil sambil menandatangani berkas di atas meja kerjanya. " _Aku memang masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas, tetapi persoalan hakim ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Satu bulan lagi kau akan melihatku naik jabatan, Bu._ "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Sayang," senyum Mary sambil menggenggam gagang teleponnya lebih erat lagi. "Ibu bangga padamu, Carolina, dan tentunya, selalu menyayangimu."

Carolina mendengus perlahan. " _Terima kasih, Bu, aku juga menyayangimu,_ " ucapnya cepat, terkesan buru-buru. " _Oh, Bu, aku harus menghadiri rapat dalam lima menit. Perlukah aku meneleponmu lagi nanti?_ "

"Tidak perlu, Sayang, biar Ibu saja yang meneleponmu lagi di lain hari."

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Bu! Aku menyayangimu._ "

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

 _Klik._

Mary meletakkan sebentar gagang telepon yang baru saja ia gunakan di atas meja. Dihirupnya udara perlahan, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia obrolkan dengan anak gadis tertuanya. Carolina baru menyelesaikan kasus sulit dan kini dipromosikan menjadi hakim. Anaknya yang sulung itu memang selalu hebat. Cantik, penari yang andal, tetapi juga hebat secara akademik. Carolina memang tidak mengikuti jejaknya dulu sebagai penari balet, tetapi setidaknya, gadis itu punya satu semangat untuk mengejar hal lain.

Selesai mencerna obrolannya tadi, Mary meraih gagang telepon itu kembali lalu menekan nomor lain yang juga ia hapal di luar kepala. Lagi, mana mungkin dia tidak menghapal nomor anak gadisnya sendiri?

" _Dallas di sini._ "

"Dallas." Senyum Mary perlahan mengembang mendengar suara anak gadisnya yang berkulit putih cemerlang dan bermata hitam gelap penuh binar. "Ini ibu."

" _Halo, Bu,_ " balas Dallas dengan nada datar nan semiformalnya yang biasa. Mary dapat membayangkan anak gadisnya itu sedang duduk dengan posisi tegap sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang dengan pelan. " _Maaf karena aku sudah lama tidak menelepon. Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawab Mary sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja tepat di samping telepon. Ia seolah mengisi keheningan di dalam rumah yang tidak diciptakan suaranya dengan ketukan _Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You_ -nya _Peabo Bryson_. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim gugurmu? Kehidupan berumah tanggamu lancar? Terakhir kau bilang, Peter mendapatkan promosi di pekerjaannya yang baru, ya?"

" _Hari pertama musim gugurku sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, Bu,_ " jawab Dallas dengan nada angkuh. Gadisnya yang satu itu memang seperti itu, selalu berusaha menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah sosok paling sempurna di muka bumi. " _Soal Peter, ya, dia sudah mulai bekerja dengan gelar yang baru. Meski menyenangkan karena ada pinjaman mobil yang lebih mahal juga rumah dinas yang lebih besar, tetapi rasanya menyebalkan karena Peter harus bekerja hingga larut akibat pekerjaan barunya ini. Aku pernah bilang dia harus bekerja pukul sembilan sampai lima untuk pekerjaannya yang lama, bukan, Bu? Kini, dia bekerja mulai pukul sembilan hingga pukul sembilan lagi._ "

"Oh, benarkah?" Mary mengerjapkan matanya takjub. "Apakah pekerjaan barunya memang menyita waktu sebanyak itu sehingga dia harus bekerja tanpa henti?"

" _Ralat sedikit, nyaris tanpa henti, kecuali pada waktu istirahat makan siang._ "

Mary mengeluarkan tawa pelan. "Baiklah, nyaris tanpa henti. Apa pekerjaan barunya memang sesibuk itu, Sayang?"

" _Kalau aku tidak salah memahami, dia dipromosikan menjadi kepala bidang, Bu. Dulu dia hanya kepala divisi, hanya membawahi empat atau lima orang. Kini, sebagai kepala bidang, dia membawahi empat sampai lima divisi yang berarti sekitar ... uh ... empat tambah empat—_ "

"Sekitar enam belas sampai dua puluh lima orang, Sayang," potong Mary sambil berusaha menahan senyum timbul pada suaranya. Yah, ia selalu maklum akan kemampuan otak Dallas yang tidak secepat milik saudari-saudarinya yang lain.

" _Ah, ya, sebanyak itu,_ " ujar Dallas cepat seolah berusaha menghindari topik yang berhubungan dengan sains. Gadis itu payah dalam sains. " _Tapi itu semua tidak mengubah diriku, kok. Aku tetap Dallas yang membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan setiap hari. Peter memang sering pulang terlambat, tapi kami selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama._ "

"Syukurlah," balas Mary diiringi anggukan pelan. "Ibu bangga padamu, Dallas, dan tentunya, selalu menyayangimu."

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Bu,_ " jawab Dallas, masih dengan nada angkuh yang seolah enggan pergi dari dirinya. " _Oh, Bu, kue yang kupanggang sudah matang dan aku harus memanggang loyang berikutnya. Ibu mau kutelepon lagi nanti atau bagaimana?_ "

"Tidak perlu, Sayang, biar Ibu saja yang meneleponmu lagi di lain hari."

" _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Bu. Aku menyayangimu._ "

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

 _Klik._

Wanita tua berambut pirang itu meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali ke atas telepon sebelum ia kembali menelepon. Lagi, berusaha dicerna terlebih dahulu obrolannya dengan Dallas, gadisnya yang perfeksionis, tadi. Dallas adalah satu-satunya anak gadisnya yang sudah berkeluarga, gadis itu bahkan mendahului Carolina sang kakak yang terlalu asyik hidup dalam lautan kasus dan peradilan. Suami Dallas baru saja mendapat promosi yang berarti gaji lebih besar, tetapi waktu lebih sedikit. Meski begitu, Dallas dan suaminya masih sering mengupayakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Selesai mencerna obrolannya tadi, Mary meraih gagang telepon itu kembali lalu menekan nomor lain yang juga ia hapal di luar kepala. Lagi, mana mungkin dia tidak menghapal nomor anak gadisnya sendiri?

" _Austin Baxter di sini._ "

"Austin." Mary menghela napas sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara karena entah mengapa dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. "Ini ibu."

" _Oh, Ibu!_ " Nada suara Austin mendadak berubah antusias. Mary dapat membayangkan gadisnya yang berambut pendek itu buru-buru menjauh dari meja kerja dan menjajaki balkon, tempat yang gadis itu rasa lebih nyaman untuk menelepon. " _Senang sekali menerima telepon darimu. Apa kabar, Bu? Maaf, aku tidak sempat meneleponmu belakangan ini._ "

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawab Mary santai, sama seperti caranya menanggapi pertanyaan kedua anak gadis tertuanya tadi. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim gugurmu? Novel barumu lancar? Lalu, apa kau dan Sarah masih bersama? Ibu ingin tahu."

" _Hari pertama musim gugurku terpaksa harus kuhabiskan dengan mendekam di kamar untuk mengetik, mengetik, dan mengetik karena Janis minta naskahku sudah selesai separuhnya besok,_ " jawab Austin sambil menghela napas pelan. Mary dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena sepertinya Austin bernapas tepat di lubang mikrofon. " _Sejauh ini novel baruku belum mengalami kemajuan yang berarti karena aku sering mengalami_ writer's block _entah atas alasan apa. Lalu ... oh, soal Sarah, nanti malam kami akan makan bersama setelah pekerjaan kami beres, Bu._ "

"Ternyata Janis bisa membuatmu setakut itu ya jika menyangkut soal _deadline_ naskah?" balas Mary diiringi kekeh pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak berubah menjadi agak tegang.

Austin tergelak. " _Ya, dia memang seperti itu._ "

"Jadi ... kau sibuk ya, Sayang, akhir-akhir ini?"

" _Iya, Bu, aku harus mengejar banyak_ deadline _untuk penerbitan musim gugur._ " Jeda sejenak. Mary menunggu kalimat lanjutan. " _Merepotkan memang, tetapi menyenangkan sih, selama tidak ada yang membuatku mendadak kehilangan inspirasi._ "

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya," ucap Mary sambil mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Ibu bangga padamu, Austin, dan tentunya, selalu menyayangimu."

" _Terima kasih, Bu, aku juga menyayangimu,_ " balas Austin dengan nada yang lebih ceria ketimbang saat gadis itu tengah membicarakan naskah. " _Ah, Bu, Janis memanggilku dari dalam. Sepertinya ada masalah soal naskah atau penerbitan, jadi aku harus ke sana sekarang. Apa aku perlu menelepon ibu lagi saat aku sudah selesai bekerja?_ "

"Tidak perlu, Sayang, biar Ibu saja yang meneleponmu lagi di lain hari."

" _Oke. Sampai jumpa, Bu. Aku menyayangimu!_ "

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

 _Klik._

Selesai mengobrol dengan Austin, Mary kembali meletakkan gagang teleponnya di atas meja sebelum melakukan panggilan terakhir. Wanita berusia nyaris kepala tujuh itu berusaha mencerna dulu apa saja yang sudah dikatakan oleh putri ketiganya. Austin sangat sibuk dengan segala macam tetek-bengek penerbitan yang melibatkan banyak hal, utamanya naskah. Mary pribadi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Austin mendadak mengalami _writer's block_ , tetapi Mary tahu gadisnya yang berambut pendek itu akan terus berusaha tanpa henti.

Selesai mencerna obrolannya tadi, Mary meraih gagang telepon itu kembali lalu menekan nomor lain yang juga ia hapal di luar kepala. Lagi, mana mungkin dia tidak menghapal nomor anak gadisnya sendiri?

" _Halo?_ "

"Baltimore." Mary menghela napas lega tanpa sadar. Rupanya diam-diam wanita tua itu khawatir Baltimore sedang berada di kelas dan tidak bisa menerima telepon. Masalahnya, Mary sedang tidak mood dihadapkan kepada kotak suara, utamanya kotak suara milik anak gadisnya sendiri. "Ini ibu."

" _Oh! Ibu!_ " Mary bisa mendengar suara girang Baltimore dengan jelas tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Diam-diam dibayangkannya Baltimore yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di kamar asrama mendadak berlompatan ke sana kemari saking bahagianya menerima telepon dari sang ibu. " _Apa kabar, Bu?_ "

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawab Mary dengan nada bicara yang lebih tegas, tidak mengindikasikan satu celah pun untuk sebutir rasa khawatir. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim gugurmu, Baltimore? Kuliahmu lancar? Apa saja yang sedang kau pelajari di kampus saat ini?"

" _Hari pertama musim gugurku membahagiakan karena hari ini tidak ada kelas!_ " balas Baltimore riang. " _Tapi sekitar pukul tiga sore nanti akan ada pementasan drama klubku, dilanjutkan dengan pesta perayaan di rumah klub persaudaraanku._ "

"Syukurlah kalau hari pertamamu menyenangkan, Sayang, tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

" _Ah!_ " Baltimore terkekeh-kekeh, kemungkinan besar malu karena lupa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan ibunya. " _Kuliahku baik-baik saja, Bu. Kemarin kami baru saja mempelajari perpindahan energi serta perhitungan-perhitungannya yang rumit. Ibu masih ingat senter yang sering kita gunakan saat aku masih kecil dan di luar badai, 'kan? Nah, di kelas, kebetulan aku sedang memfokuskan pembelajaran energi pada senter itu._ "

"Bagus sekali, Sayang." Mary mengukir senyum. "Ya, ibu ingat. Kala itu kau sembunyi di bawah meja, lalu ibu datang menghampirimu dengan sebuah senter."

" _Ya, senter itulah yang kumaksud._ "

"Iya." Senyum di wajah Mary makin melebar. "Ibu bangga padamu, Baltimore, dan tentunya, selalu menyayangimu."

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Bu._ " Jeda sejenak. Tidak ada suara apapun muncul dari Baltimore selama dua atau tiga detik hingga tiba-tiba, " _Bu! Astaga, aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul satu! Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk drama dan pesta nanti malam, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Apa ibu ingin aku menelepon lagi nanti malam?_ "

"Tidak perlu, Sayang, biar Ibu saja yang meneleponmu lagi di lain hari."

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Bu. Aku menyayangimu!_ "

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

 _Klik._

Mary meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya yang benar, mengakhiri teleponnya hari itu yang seluruhnya bisa dibilang sukses besar. Kembali berusaha ia cerna obrolannya dengan Baltimore, si bungsu, barusan. Gadis itu tampaknya menikmati kehidupannya di kampus jika dilihat dari kegiatan nonakademiknya yang cukup banyak—drama dan klub persaudaraan. Baltimore juga tidak terdengar kesulitan menangani kuliah. Bahasan mengenai energi tadi memang tidak dipahami Mary, tetapi wanita tua itu tahu bahwa si bungsu mengerti materi apa yang ia dapat.

Mary tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak bangkit dari kursi dekat meja telepon, hendak pergi ke dapur untuk memakan makan siang. Sesungguhnya, tujuan utamanya menelepon keempat putrinya di hari pertama musim gugur ini adalah untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim gugurmu?"

.

 _Seorang ibu harus selalu berpikir dua kali,_  
 _satu untuk dirinya,_  
 _dan satu untuk anak-anaknya._  
–Sophia Loren

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Karena Sister Cities adalah film yang dark namun diam-diam menyimpan hubungan keluarga yang manis. /gimana

Seneng aja sebenernya ngeliat interaksi 4 bersaudara dengan nama-nama negara bagian itu. Bukan seneng karena mereka akrab, malah sebaliknya, di film mereka keliatan tegang satu sama lain, mana pake acara diracunin(?) segala. Tapi aku ngerasa ada sisi manis dalam hubungan mereka yang perlu aku ekspos, dan jadilah fanfiksi ini~

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
